fandomgirlforever_sandboxfandomcom-20200223-history
Matilda Lich
Matilda Lich QUOTE History TJ and Adelaide were Australian wizards that found each other through work. TJ played seeker for the Wollongong Warriors while Adelaide was the manger for the Thundelarra Thunderers. They met in a bar one night after a game and instantly hit it off. They started to date after that and nine months after their second date their first child was born, Daku. A few years later, and a couple of kids after Daku, Matilda Lich was brought into the world. She was a curious child, known for wondering into places she shouldn't, and for her constant energy. Her first signs of magic happened during a particularly horrible storm the younger children were crying and were being comforted by their parents which left Matilda by herself. She'd been fine with the storm to begin with. That was. Until the powercut happened sending the entire house into darkness. Matilda, in her room alone had panicked and in her panic caused the lights in her room to turn on for only a moment. Her mother, who had been coming to check on her arrived in time to see the display of magic, and congratulated her. The moment power returned to the house they had a celebration. Matilda led a happy life, she made friends. Could constantly be found surfing or rock climbing or anything else along those lines. She began attending the nearby wizarding school after her 11th birthday and hated every minute of it. She hated having to sit around all day, she resented the yelling she got because, after all, it wasn't really her fault she'd rather be outside doing activities like surfing than sitting in a dusty old classroom learning about the founders of the school and such things. Her only savour during her time at the Australian school was quidditch. She loved it, and spent every spare minute, especially those she should have spent revising, playing. Shortly before her 4th year, TJ was offered the position of seeker for the Falmouth Falcons. So without a word in consultation to their children, they packed up and left Australia for England. Matilda resented her parents for not consulting them, and tearing them from the life they knew. But she slowly began to find her way around England, settling in better than she expected. However, the happiness that came from the new setting was not meant to last. During a particularly cold winter holiday, Blake and Lillian were out playing. It wasn't until hours later when Daku and Matilda were sent to look for them for dinner did they know anything was wrong. They found the twins down by the river on their property, where it appeared Lillian had fallen in. Daku had ran to the house with her body whilst Matilda kept Blake warm. It wasn't until the pair returned to the house that they were told the devestating news that Lillian had died. Matilda was distraught at the loss of her sister, but she'd kept it together long enough to comfort Blake. Personality Matilda 'Matty' Lich is as close to a boy as a girl can get. And she likes it that way. She's always been one of the boys, outgoing. Adventurous. In Australia whatever the boys were doing she was too. Surfing? Count her in. Outdoor rock climbing? She's definitely there! She's an athletic person who loves being outdoors. She's a bit brass and is known to jump into things quickly without much thought for the consequences. She loves anything sport related, it's her entire life. Much like her father she has a passion for quidditch. The only problem is she get's rather competitive and is a rather sore loser. She's not the sort of person to sit still and finds classroom situations boring and a waste of her time. Not that she doesn't like the thing's she's taught, she does. She just finds sitting still for any period of time agonising. Extra Information Strengths Sports Weaknesses School work, she just can't do it She doesn't think before she acts Goals and Objectives 5 Possessions they could keep Broomstick What would they change about the wizarding world? How study based everything is, not everyone is destined to be a scholar Relationship Family= {|style="width:100%" |align=left|MOTHERS NAME |align=right|OPINION |- |align=left|FATHERS NAME |align=right|OPINION |- |align=left|SIBLINGS NAME: |align=right|OPINION |-| Friends= {|style="width:100%" WIP |-| Enemies= {|style="width:100%" WIP Category:DARP